


The Untold

by lightningklass



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Assassin AU, Drama, Drug Dealer, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningklass/pseuds/lightningklass
Summary: Lee Juyeon is an assassin under the name LJ, and Eric was just an innocent ordinary college student. Will everything goes well?





	1. Small World

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was about to follow that one prompt from twitter, but eventually it didn't go as the prompt says. So you could say this one was just inspired by that prompt lol
> 
> I don't have other important notes, just want to remind you that my English is not that good. So sorry of you see any mistake in the grammar.

  
_"The CEO of HK Company, Kang Heojeong, was shot dead on the way to his residence in Yeouido District. The police are still investigating a suspected case of serial murder after the death of Lawyer Im a couple of weeks ago. It is suspected that this case is related to the bribery case carried out by CEO Kang to Im, as a lawyer from the CEO of the YP Company in his accusations as being the pioneer of corrupting the company's money. Unfortunately, the police did not find any trace of evidence in this serial murder case._

  
_"Next news coming from TH High School-"_

  
_**PATS** _

  
The big screen of the television dimmed off, as it was turned off by a a man behind his desk. Next to his chair, stood a man who looked younger but stronger with a sharp eyes and all-black outfits.

  
The man sitting turned his chair around to face the standing man. The all-black outfit man automatically bowed down as an action of respect.

  
"Another good job, LJ," the man on the chair patted the big arm of the other man, whom he just referred as LJ. Alias Lee Juyeon.

  
Juyeon bowed once more.

  
"Thank you, Boss Lee,"

  
"I told you to just call me _hyung_. You've been working with me for almost six years now, what's with the formality?" the man said laughing.

  
"I'm sorry, Sangyeon _hyungnim_ ," Juyeon said, not laughing.

  
"You're being too stiff, LJ. When you were twenty you could still crack a joke. Is this job starting to feel hard for you?"

  
There was no answer. Juyeon just stood still in front of his superior who was waiting for the tall man to respond. But as he thought, Juyeon just stay silent. Sangyeon sighed.

  
"Well, that's okay. That's the attitude we needed in this field anyway," Sangyeon then threw his attention to the files on his desk. "Got new mission from Boss Yang?"

  
"There isn't yet for the next few days, _hyungnim_ ," Juyeon answered shortly.

  
Sangyeon just nodded, "Then when are you ready to receive a new mission?"

  
"Probably a week."

  
"Sounds good. You may go now. Take a rest, i will contact you when there is a new mission from the big boss."

  
"Alright, _hyungnim_."

 

* * *

 

  
Juyeon went out from the headquarter. He walked through some alleys that brought him to a shopping complex. It was crowded there, because it was afternoon and the time for the people of this country to take a stroll after work.

  
He walked without looking at his surroundings. He didn't know where he was going anyway. He wasn't in the mood to go back to his little apartment. So he just followed wherever his legs brought him.

  
Juyeon finally sat on a bench on the side way. He lifted his head to stare at the city's sky as it started to dim. His mouth and nose released a meaningless sigh. Then his eyes wandered around. People seemed happy, smiling, and laughing.

  
He started to wonder. When was the last time he touch the feelings that called happiness? As he recalled it, he realized he hadn't been smiling for a very long time. Ever since he joined Sangyeon in this nasty job, Juyeon didn't notice that he had been distance with the outside world that could possibly be dangerous for his profession. Of course, Juyeon didn't want to spent his entire life in the jail.

  
His deep thought about the six years of his life that he felt had turning grey was suddenly corrupted by a sheet of paper that placed right in front if his face. Juyeon lifted his head again and looked at the owner of that small. In front of was standing boy who looked like a few year younger than him.

  
"Excuse me, _ahjussi_. Are you busy?" The boy asked with a wide smile.

  
"I'm not an _ahjussi_ ," Juyeon asnwered coldly. Kinda mad for being called an _ahjussi_ while he was just 26.

  
"Ah, sorry. Then, _hyung_? You aren't busy, right?" The asked again, still smiling. He didn't seem to be intimidated by the tone that Juyeon use.

  
"What do you want? If you're offering a new branded washing machine, I'm not interested," Juyeon said then got up from his seat, wanted to stay away from the guy that he assume as some salesmen.

  
"Hey! Wait, _hyungnim_!" the boy was brave enough to touch Juyeon's muscled arm to stop him from walking away. Juyeon turned around and glared at him. The smile on the boy's face was replaced by a small pout. "I'm distributing a flyer doesn't mean I'm a salesman! I'm just a college student!"

  
Juyeon rolled his eyeballs, "Then what do you want?"

  
The pout returned in to a wide smile.

  
"I'm a student from D University. Our club dance is going to have a busking performance as a charity to help the cancer sufferers."

  
Dance? A word that Juyeon had never heard again for years.

  
"6 p.m, in front of the Block G market," the boy handed again the flyer which Juyeon had rejected before. This time Juyeon just took it reluctantly, "Whoaaa, _hyungnim_! Your hands are huge!"

  
Juyeon was taken aback as the boy suddenly pulled his wrist and stick their palms together. A huge difference could be seen. The boy has a quite small hands compared to Juyeon's large ones.

  
Juyeon pulled his hand abruptly.

  
"I've never seen a hand in that size before. _Hyungnim_ , what do you do that you can have that big hand?"

  
Juyeon was unknowingly in panic. He didn't answer the question and looked away.

  
"Cocky, huh?" The boy mumble while pouting again. But when Juyeon glared once again at him, he was back with his grin, "Okay, we'll look forward for you participation, _hyungnim_! See you later!"

  
The boy then ran away from Juyeon. Not too far from his place, the red haired boy was distributing more flyers to the pedestrians.

  
Juyeon stared at him, not moving from where he was standing. A cheerful kid. He then stared at the flyer on his hand.

  
Dance.

  
Juyeon finally recalled. The last thing that ever made him feel the joyness was when he danced. Until he was 19, Juyeon had that hobby with some of his friends. It wasn't rare for him and his old friends to held some charity show like that as well.

  
Juyeon sighed. The job he was doing really kept him apart from those kind of activities.

 

* * *

 

Juyeon didn't know why he was standing there. In front of a mini stage where six boys were moving and pumping their bodies. One of them was the short boy that gave him the flyer last time. Yeah, Juyeon finally granted his invitation to come watching their performance.

  
It was already the fourth song, no wonder the boys were seem tired. But they kept on dancing passionately, even more. Juyeon was stunned at the sight on the stage.

  
When was the last time he felt that way? The tiredness that comes along with the passion and the joy. The joy of being allowed to do what he wanted and what he liked. Juyeon wandered again. Was he doing what he wanted to do right now? He was so eager to join the gang at first. But as time passed, the feeling of tolerance in his heart was decreasing. The only thing that left in him was the ignorance over people's life. As long as he made money for himself.

  
"Alright, that was our performance, the dance club of D University," the shortest boy was holding the microphone, "Thank you for your participation, especially for those who are willing to donate a little bit of what you have! Hope your kindness can help those who are in need!"

  
"For the audiences who haven't or still want to donate, please go the right wing of the stage. Our friends will gladly serving your kindness," the boy next to him said.

  
"Alright, this has been, The Boyz! Good night!"

  
The six of them bowed and the audiences started clapping. Then they walked down the stage.

  
Juyeon didn't know what possessed him, he walked to the queue that has its end at a table where people are putting their money in a box. Weird, Juyeon thought. If people knew about his profession, they might also think that was. Really? An assassin like him still had a heart to donate money for other people? Juyeon himself couldn't believe it.

  
He was now in the front of the queue. Right after he put some money in the box and went out of the queue, the voice that he just known yelled.

  
"Oh! Big handed _hyung_!"

  
Juyeon turned around and saw the red haired boy was jogging toward him. His clothes and hair was wet because of the sweat. He was dancing to four song in a row, yet could still running like monkey. What did his mother crave when she expected him?

  
"Aren't you tired?" Juyeon asked shortly.

  
"What? Of course, not. This is what people called the spirit of the youth!" a big grin was painted on his face.

  
Juyeon held in his laughter.

  
"Eric- _ah_ , who is this _ahjussi_?"

  
One of the other boys who was on stage suddenly came and clung his arm on his friend's shoulder. He was shorter than Juyeon probably by an inch. His has pale white skin, ash-gray hair, a several piercings on both side of his ears, his pierced eyes were glaring right at Juyeon. Juyeon frowned. He wander if that's actually the shape of his eyes, or he was glaring deathly at him.

  
"He is not an _ahjussi_. But i haven't known him as well," the shorter boy the looked back at Juyeon, "Right, _hyung_. We haven't introduced ourselfs. My name is Sohn Eric, and this is Heo Hyunjoon."

  
Juyeon thought this kid was weird for suddenly introducing his name. Was he not scared if Juyeon is probably a bad guy? Well, he already said his name, so it wouldn't be bad if Juyeon introduced himself too, right?

  
"I'm Lee Juyeon."

  
"Wait, so you didn't know who is this guy, Eric?" Hyunjoon asked his friend.

  
"Yeah, I met him a few hours ago when i handed him the flyer. But I'm sure Juyeon _hyung_ is a good person. Right, hyung?"

  
The boy named Eric smiled widely again at Juyeon. Good person? Ha. Juyeon gulped, not answering.

"Alright, we gotta clean up now. Let's go, Hyunjoon! It's really nice to meet you, Juyeon _hyung_!"

Eric then pulled Hyunjoon to go to the back stage. For a mere second, Juyeon saw Hyunjoon was still glaring at him deathly, with the hope the older would feel intimidated.

Juyeon just frowned, not getting why Hyunjoon didn't seem like him. Well, he could careless. They have nothing to do with him anyway. Juyeon the decided to go back to his little apartement because it was already dark. 

 

 

* * *

 

After completing a mission, Juyeon usually sleep early. But this time was different. Juyeon couldn't get rid of the boy out of his mind. Especially when he was dancing. What's his name again?

Oh, Right. Sohn Eric.

Juyeon couldn't get Eric out of his mind. 

He felt like he wanted to see the kid again. But is that possible? Usually, Juyeon never had the intention to be close to anyone. That's his way to keep his identity as someone whose job was killing people. But why did that college student made Juyeon wanted to know more about him?

And if that possible, what should he do? Juyeon couldn't just go in to a random campus like it was his own house to just find someone who probably wouldn't remember him.

He thought for a while,

D University.

Juyeon remembered something. If he remember correctly, there is a friend he knew who was studying for his second degree in that university.

Juyeon quickly got up from his lying position and grabbed his phone. He was going to call that old friend of him, he just hoped he didn't change his number.

After a few beeping sounds, someone picked up,

_"Yes, hello?"_

"Moon Kevin?"

 _"Yes? Oh, wait,"_ there was a sound like the person was parting the phone from his ear. May be he was looking at the name of the caller. _"Oh, Lee Juyeon!"_

Kevin cheered from across the phone. Juyeon didn't answer, just chuckled awkwardly. It was the Moon Kevin he had always known. Loud and cheery.

 _"Whoa, it's been a while. You still have my number?"_ Kevin asked.

"Yeah, you still have mine, too."

 _"Right. I never change my number since high school,"_ Kevin said. _"By the way, how have you been doing?"_

"Fine. What about you?"

_"Yeah, still busied by my college things. Ah, it's been so long since we met. When was the last time?"_

"Two years ago. You were busy signing up for your college."

_"Ah, right. Wow, you still remember. We met in coincidence, though. Haha."_

Too much of chit-chats.

_"So, why are you suddenly calling me, Juyeon? I don't think it is possible to call an old friend whom you haven't met in two years just to ask how they are doing. Unless you're jobless. Do you need any help?"_

"Hm, no really. You study at D University, right?"

_"Yup."_

"Actually, i think i have some business there tomorrow. Maybe we can meet there or anything?"

_"Really? Well, I guess I can. But I'm not going to be long at the campus tomorrow, I only have one class. It started at one, and after that I have to go. Family business. And I usually arrived at 12 for lunch."_

"Oh, then let's meet at 12? We can have lunch together."

_"Good idea. Alright, 12 at the main lobby. So we can find each other easily."_

"Okay."

_"Ah, actually I'm in the middle of doing some assignment right now. I guess i have to hang up now."_

"Oh, okay then. Sorry for disturbing you."

_"It's alright. I'm glad you called. Okay, see you tomorrow Juyeon-ah."_

 

* * *

 

Juyeon and Kevin were talking in the campus' canteen. Mostly, Kevin was the one leading the conversation, because Juyeon didn't talk much. That was what confused Kevin. When they were in high school, Juyeon was more bright that this. He talked and joked more. But Kevin threw that away, might be true that age decides someone's personality.

"So, what do you do now? You know, for life," Kevin asked suddenly, changing the topic from their nostalgic moments.

Juyeon didn't answer immediately, kinda panic and started to think.

"I don't have a constant job yet. Just helping at my parent's electronic shop," a lie. He hadn't meet his family in, like, years.

"Really? You don't use your hobby to earn money?"

"My hobby?"

"Come'on, you danced, didn't you? From among all the students in our high school, you were known as the best dancer. You don't do that anymore?"

"Ah, that. Yeah, I don't do that anymore. Too old for that," Juyeon answered with a dejected tone.

Kevin noticed, he felt like Juyeon was hiding something. But he didn't want to intervene if that had something to do with his personal life. And it's been years since they've met, also they actually weren't that close of a friend. Just that Kevin joined him for some performance in a festival with Juyeon. 

"Anyway, Kevin. I wanna ask something."

"Go ahead."

"Yesterday, I saw a few students that study here holding a performance for charity."

"Oh, the students from the dance club. Yes, they often do that kind of stuffs."

Juyeon nodded. But that's not what he actually wanted to ask, "And I got to know one kid, two actually. They are Sohn Eric and Heo Hyunjoon. Do you know them?"

"Eric and Hyunjoon?" Juyeon nodded again, "Ah. Who doesn't know them? They're the most famous sophomores here. Well, the dance club students are all famous. We've known each other because they asked me to compose a song for their performances. But then, we didn't really talk to each other."

Juyeon just nodded again.

"Wait, you know them?"

"Uh, Yeah. At first, I only met Eric when he handed me a flyer. Then we met again after I watched their performance. Both him and Hyunjoon."

"Those two again, huh." Kevin snorted.

"What do you mean?"

"Hm, I'm not sure whether I can tell this to an outsider or not. But since you've known both of them, I think there is nothing wrong of telling you," Kevin said kind of whispering. Juyeon frowned. "According to the rumor, Hyunjoon and Eric had a special relationship. That's why those two always seen with each other. Not to mention about Hyunjoon who seemed possessive toward Eric. Furthermore, there is another rumor saying that Hyunjoon was doing something illegal outside the campus."

"What is that?"

"I don't know. No one confirms or prove about the validity of the rumor yet." Kevin said in normal volume. "Well. Over all, they were good kids. Proven by how often they had social activities. And they are friendly. Actually, all students in the club are."

Kevin then sipped on his last amount of orange juice. While Juyeon was on deep thought.

 _Friendly your ass_. Then how do you explain Hyunjoon's behavior toward him yesterday? Is it because the said relationship he had with Eric? But is it true? Wait, why did Juyeon think about that? If that was true, then what did it have to do with Juyeon?

"Ah, Juyeon. It's almost one o'clock. I have to go to class now," Kevin said while hanging the strap of his bag on his shoulder. 

"Oh, right. Thanks for meeting me here. And I am sorry to bother you."

"No. I'm glad to meet an old friend. Let's meet again someday, okay? Now I have to go. See you!"

Kevin ran out of the lunch hall. Juyeon was still sitting on his seat. Then he remembered something.

"Idiot, I forgot to ask what majority does Eric take. How am I gonna meet him?" Juyeon rubbed his head, then crouched down on the table.

One of his braincells suddenly wondered, _"What are you gonna do when you meet him again, Lee Juyeon?"_

"Huh? Juyeon _hyung_?" hearing a voice he knew, Juyeon lifted his head. "Whoa, it really is Juyeon _hyung_!" Juyeon still hadn't responded. His eyes were watching the boy who was sitting himself on a chair across to him. "What are you doing here, _hyung_? I don't think you're a student here, are you? Do you have any business here?"

One, two seconds, Juyeon didn't answer. He didn't know what held his voice back when he heard that voice. Then Juyeon shook his thought away.

"Oh, um. I was meeting an old friend of mine who is studying for his second degree here."

"Really? Whoa, the world sure is a small place. We just met for the first time yesterday, yet we meet again here." Eric laughed. Juyeon just watched him.

Then they both started a long conversation. Mostly Eric was the one asking things, and Juyeon tried his best to mention anything that is related to his job.

Then they reached the topic of sport, not sure how they got there.

"Despite my small body, I'm a good basketball player," Eric said proudly.

Juyeon raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yup. You want a prove? What about a one on one play later this afternoon? What do you think?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Juyeon answered.

"But I still have one more class and it ends at four."

"Want me to wait for you?"

"Re- really?" Juyeon nodded. Eric then handed his phone to the older. "Okay, give me your number, _hyung_. In case you runaway, I'll haunt youn down."

"You doubt me, huh?" Juyeon frowned, feeling understimated.

"Well, I said just in case," Juyeon laughed lightly, then took Eric's phone and started to type down his number. He gave it back to the owner. "Okay, I'll call you after class. At the basketball court at four. Okay? Just ask people if you don't know where the field is."

"Okay."

"Alright, I'm going to class now, _hyung_. See you at 4! And don't run away!"

Eric quickly grabbed his bag on the table and stormed out from the lunch hall. Juyeon just stared at the kid who was still waving his hand at him. Just when he was out of the view, Juyeon giggled.

Juyeon couldn't understand either, what made him feel so light when he saw Eric. It felt like the kid was sending him more energy and Juyeon was kindly absorbing it. And if it really is a good thing for him, Juyeon didn't mind to get close with that kid.


	2. Nonsense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go Chapter 2!

Juyeon felt like laughing so much. Eric was not really that good at playing basketball. So much worse than his statement earlier. He even lost by 12 points in one game. Sure, he used the right techniques on dribbling and shooting. But the kid had never scored any goals since they started playing or to even steal the ball from Juyeon's hands. And it's been the third round but the student never got to win.

"One more game!"

Eric's face clearly showed that he was mad and didn't want to give up. His shirt was damped by his sweats, his face was red. If it wasn't Eric, Juyeon sure other people would have fainted at that state.

"Never mind. Three games proved enough that you're not that good at playing basketball." Juyeon lifted his eyebrows, then sat on the bench on the side of the court. He used his wrist to wipe off the sweat on his temple.

"Urgh, that's just because you're much taller than me, _hyung_."

Eric groaned while sitting next to Juyeon on the bench. He then unzipped his bag and grabbed two bottles of energy drinks. He gave one to Juyeon. Juyeon stared at the bottle on Eric's hand, then on the owner of the hand.

"For me?"

"Yeah, whom else?"

"Thank you."

Then both of them were busy taking their breathe while finishing their drinks. But none of them talked after that. They prefer enjoying the quiet atmosphere of the campus complex mixed with the breeze of the dusk. 

The quiet atmosphere had to be broken by the ringtone of Eric's phone. Juyeon watched as the kid took his cellphone from the bag and picked up the call.

"Hello? Oh, Hyunjoon- _ah_?"

 _Hyunjoon_. Hearing that name, Juyeon didn't stop staring at Eric. He saw Eric's face was kind of surprised as he received the call from his best friend.

"Yeah, I'm still outside... Where? Uhm, still at the campus, working on my group project... Yes, I'm okay, no need to worry. I'll get going after this... Okay, bye."

Juyeon was still staring at him when Eric hung up the call and sighed.

"From Hyunjoon?" Juyeon asked shortly.

Eric was surprised at the question then answered shortly, "Ye- yes."

"What's wrong? You seem upset. What did he say to you?"

"No, I'm not upset. And it's nothing, he just asked for my whereabouts."

"And you lied," Juyeon stated, but Eric didn't respond. He just stared at his lap, biting the bottom of his lips, "Why?"

"He always asks for my whereabouts, he doesn't like when I'm outside of my house without him. Even my mom isn't being that strict about my activities outside," Eric told him. "Well, he will surely call my friend from the group project and finally find out that I lied."

"And what will happen when he found out?"

"We'll fight," Eric answered. "But not in violent way. Just some arguments."

There was a moment of silence before Juyeon talked again.

"So what my friend told me is true."

"Your friend who studied here, too? What did he tell you?" Eric stared at Juyeon.

"That there is a rumor said that Hyunjoon is being over possessive toward you. And there even a rumor said that you two had a special relationship." Juyeon looked back at him.

Eric's eyes widened.

"Ah, _hyung_! Please don't believe on that rumor! It's not true! Hyunjoon and I are just best friends since young because we are neighbor. That's all." Eric's face seemed so panic.

Juyeon keep on scanning that face.

"But looks like the first rumor was true. He is over possessive." Juyeon said again.

Eric stared at his lap again. "Yes, he is. But that doesn't mean that we have a special relationship. Well, sometimes his behavior makes me think that he likes me. But I never thought of him more than best friend. That's why I decided to pretend like I don't notice his possessiveness. I don't want to break our friendship when I have to reject him if someday, he'd ever confessed to me."

Silence. Juyeon just kept watching the side profile of Eric who was still hanging his head down. But the college student suddenly turned his head to him and smiled panicly.

"Ah, sorry _hyung_. I shouldn't have told you about it. You probably think I'm weird for telling this personal thing to someone I've known for one day. Sorry."

Juyeon was still watching Eric forcing his smile. Juyeon didn't know what was into him, he raise his hand and patted the top of Eric's head.

"It's okay. I'm glad you're being open to me."

Another silence.

The forced smile on Eric's face suddenly faded away. His eyes were staring back at the man's who sat next to him. He could see the man smiling, but his expression made Eric think that he could trust him. And don't forget about the reassuring pat on his head. Eric felt his heart beat like crazy all of a sudden.

"Now you better go home before it's dark."

Juyeon's word finally brought Eric back from his daze.

"Ye- yes."

They both made their way to the nearby bus stop. Juyeon waited for Eric until that kid rode the bus away.

 

* * *

 

Since then, Juyeon and Eric had met constantly. Whether it is to play basketball together or at least hanging out at some cafes. Eric was still hiding his new friendship with Juyeon from Hyunjoon, and Juyeon was, of course, still hiding about his actual job from Eric. Surely is, they both felt the other's existence comfortable.

One night, they met on the basketball court on the side of the Han river to play. And for your information, Eric still couldn't defeat Juyeon.

"One more game, _hyung_!!" Deja vu.

"Forget it, Eric. Aren't you tired?"

Juyeon asked as he sat on the bench with the ball on his hands. He drank his mineral water from the bottle while glancing at Eric who still standing on the middle of the court, glaring at him. Juyeon giggled, but Eric didn't notice because all he saw was Juyeon drinking from his bottle.

After he pulled his lips away from the bottle, Juyeon finally realized the boy was already sitting beside him. A hand suddenly grab on one of his shoulder and pulled it so he was facing the younger. As he was about to ask, Juyeon was stunned when Eric quickly moved closer to his face that their lips were touching. Juyeon stared at Eric's shut eyes that didn't even have an inch distance from his. He was still stunned at what the younger had done. But he could feel Eric's body was shaking. Was he nervous? But if he was, then why did he do this?!

5 to 10 seconds they were still on that position. No movement. Just lips to lips touching each other. Until Eric started to give a distance between them and opened his eyes. Juyeon was still stoned. He eyed Eric's reddened face. Being stared like that, Eric felt more nervous. He looked around, avoiding Juyeon's gaze. 

"I- I'll get going first. Good night, _hyung_."

Eric then grabbed all his stuff from the bench and stormed out from the court. Leaving Juyeon who sat still on the bench, processing what was just happened, why his heart beat faster, and why he felt the warmth on his face.

 

* * *

 

A few days since then, Eric and Juyeon hadn't contacted each other. None of them wanted to make an awkward situation if they accidentally mentioned that incident. And without they noticed, the feeling of missing each other started to grow in their hearts.

 

* * *

 

Juyeon was again, standing in the middle of his superior's office. Sure enough, he was going to receive the new mission. But he wasn't sure if he was ready for that. It's been a week after he finished his last mission. And as he promised, he would receive a new mission that day.

And Juyeon, being ready or not, must do it. Actually, he didn't know why he thought he wasn't ready yet. It's just Eric and the incident on that night were still haunting his mind.

"Hey, LJ."

The voice of his superior and a tap on his back finally woke the 25 years old man from his daydream.

"Oh, _hyungnim_ ," Juyeon bowed to him.

"You were daydreaming," not sure whether that was a question or a statement. Juyeon had to deny.

"I wasn't."

"Sure?"

"Yes, _hyungnim_."

Sangyeon just nodded, deciding on believing the younger. He then made his way to his desk and sat on the big chair. His hand motioned to Juyeon to come closer to his desk.

Juyeon obeyed and finally stood right in front of the desk. His eyes immediately met with a profile of a male. Juyeon scanned at the sheet, feeling familiar with the photo that stuck on the upper-left of the paper.

"It's..."

"Heo Hyunjoon," Juyeon rounded his eyes and stared at Sangyeon. Did he mishear him? "His nickname is Hwall. Your target for this mission."

Juyeon took the paper and paid close attention to everything written there, still hoping that that was the name of someone else's, not the Heo Hyunjoon he met through Eric.

"21 years old, a student of D University."

Shit, he is Heo Hyunjoon that he knew.

"The reason why he becomes our target?" Juyeon asked.

"Some business competition out there. He is a drug dealer who is quite successful in his area, even though he just got into the business for a year. Our client Lee Hyunjae is also a dealer who had been on that field for years. I think with that explanation, you already get why client contacted us." Sangyeon explained.

What? Heo Hyunjoon? Drug dealer? Eric is friend with someone who sells an illegal thing?

"For now I'm just giving you the profile, location, and time for the mission. I'll contact you for more information later. You may go now."

Juyeon bowed down again, then brought that sheets out from his boss' office. He walked to another room which he thought was quiet and safe enough, his mind was fighting on the decision whether he had to ask about Hyunjoon to Eric.

The problem was, he was scared if Eric knew nothing about his best friend's business, and at the end make Eric feels disappointed and betrayed. Or even worse possibility; what if Eric is Hyunjoon's colleague in the same field?

Juyeon shook his head, throwing that negativity out of his mind. No, a kid like Eric wouldn't do such a thing.

Juyeon then took his phone from his pocket and stared at it. His thumb hovered over the name Sohn Eric on his phone screen. Juyeon took a long sigh, then pushed on the call icon and brought the phone to his ear. He waited a few moments before someone finally picked up the call.

 _"Y- yes, Juyeon hyung?"_ Eric's voice sounded nervous.

"Hi, Eric. Are you... free on Friday?"

_"Uhm. Sorry, hyung, but I'll be at my uncle's place in Jeju until Sunday. What is it, hyung?"_

"Uh, nothing. I just think that it's been almost a week we didn't see each other. I... Just want to meet you."

Silence. No answer from Eric. Is there something wrong with Juyeon's words?

"Eric? You there?"

 _"Oh, so- sorry, hyung,_ " Eric sounded surprised. _"Yeah, but I'll be just back from Jeju on Sunday afternoon. I think I only have free time on Monday."_

 _Shit_. That's the d-day of the mission. 

"Then what about Monday morning?"

_"Uhm. Alright. I'll call again later then."_

"Alright. See you on Monday, Eric."

_"Yeah."_

Eric hung up first. Juyeon frowned. What's wrong with this kid? Why did he sound so awkward?

Oh, Juyeon just remember. The reason they hadn't met for almost a week is because of that incident.

Juyeon sighed again. Then he stared at the paper on his hand. He started to wonder. But one biggest question on his head.

How could Eric befriend with someone like Hyunjoon?

 

* * *

 

"So... Why do you want to meet me, _hyung_?" Eric asked while sitting on the bench in the public park.

He put both of his hand in the pocket of his pink hoodie. Next to him was Juyeon who just watched Eric's strange behavior.

Oh, if only Juyeon didn't just let Eric go that night, Eric might not be acting like this and they wouldn't spend a week without calling each other.

"Nothing. It's been a week we didn't meet or contact each other. I just want to see you," Juyeon answered finally throwing his attention away from Eric.

Eric looked from the tail of his eyes, Juyeon was smiling. Oh my God, Eric had never seen that soft smile from Juyeon. He only saw some smirks and grins from him. Not wanting to damage his heart, Eric looked away from that handsome face.

Silence.

Eric really regretted what he did that night. If only he didn't do it, they wouldn't be this awkward. Eric thought Juyeon must hate him right now.

Oh wait, Eric didn't want Juyeon to hate him. So the only way to avoid it was to apologize. Why didn't he think of that since then?

"About that night-" both of them opened their mouth at the same time. Eric turned to his side, not expecting Juyeon to do the same so they met each other's eyes.

"You can go first," Eric said while looking away once again. 

"No. You go first, I'm listening," Juyeon didn't look away like what Eric did.

Eric gulped and then sighed.

"About that night... I didn't mean to do that, _hyung_. I didn't know what made me do that, either. My body just moved on its own," Juyeon could see Eric lowered his head even more. "I am sorry because what I did was causing this awkwardness between us. That I didn't contact you for almost a week. I'm just scared that you'll hate me, and I don't want to hear that word from you, _hyung_. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me."

Juyeon's eyes widened when he noticed the younger's body was shaking. He knew Eric was about to cry.

"Eric,"

Hearing his name being called, Eric lifted his head and was about to wipe his tears. But before he got the chance to face Juyeon, his face was instantly made contact with the latter's broad shoulder. Then Eric was the one surprised when he felt those built arms rested around his back.

"You don't have to apologize. I never thought of that as something wrong. And I never hate you because of that."

Those three sentences from Juyeon and Eric started to think about all the possibilities.

Didn't it mean that Juyeon indirectly said that he didn't mind when Eric kissed him? Is this something mutual?

"Re- really?"

Eric asked without pulling himself away from the hug. He even hugged Juyeon back and nuzzled his face on that shoulder. He didn't want Juyeon to see his reddened face and tears. Eric thinks he must look so ugly right now.

"Of course. Want proof?"

"What proo--???"

Eric couldn't finish his word when Juyeon pulled Eric's face closer and gave a peck on his lips.

Eric felt like flying.

His eyes were still rounded, his body froze, and his face got even redder.

" _H- hyung._.."

"A proof that I don't hate what you did that night. Indeed, I think what you did that time was cute."

 _Cute_. A word that Eric thought would never slip out from Lee Juyeon's mouth. So right at that moment, Eric's face was burning and his heart was racing insanely.

"So you- you never hate me?"

"Not even once."

"So glad to hear that," Eric mumbled so Juyeon wouldn't hear that. Eric lowered his head again and smiled in secret.

But Juyeon noticed everything. His smile, his voice, and his reddened face. Juyeon smiled slightly.

"Want to come to my place?"

 

* * *

 

Juyeon lead Eric into his small apartment. Eric followed at the back, his eyes wandering around on everything in that small room. Yup, small. Just a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom.

"Come in. Sorry, it's so messy," said Juyeon while grabbing a black jacket from the couch.

"Ah, no. It really is not," Eric declined, didn't want to make Juyeon thought that he felt uncomfortable. Eric didn't feel that way. Just seeing Juyeon's house, Eric felt comfortable. "Uh, _hyung_. Do you leave alone?"

"Yes."

 _"OH MY GOD! That means it's just the two of us here! omg omg omg!!"_ Eric cheered to himself, not sure what he was fantasizing.

"The living room is kind of messy. Do you mind if we talk in my room? At least my room is a lot tidier than here." Juyeon asked.

 _"OF COURSE NOT!!! OMG OMG OMG,"_ Eric's brain cells are going crazy.

"Of course not, _hyung_ ," Eric said softly with a soft smile.

Juyeon smiled back. "Then I'll make some drink. What do you want?"

"Uhm, I'm okay with anything."

"Call it a cup of white coffee. You can go to my room now and wait for me there."

Eric nodded, then stormed into a door. Eyes and mouth wide after he shut the door open. A single bed with a desk on the side, and a wooden wardrobe on a corner of the room. The walls were painted light grey with black and blue furnitures. Seems gloomy, but it matched Juyeon's masculine personality so much. That's what made Eric so excited.

Eric quickly walked toward the bed. He sat on the bedside, eyes still wandering around every corner of the room and ended on the object he was sitting on. Eric shut his mouth tightly, trying to suck his voice in so he couldn't scream. All he did then was grabbing one of Juyeon's pillows and hugging it tightly.

Oh God, he was just being invited to Juyeon's house and already acting this way. What if someday Juyeon ask him to leave together?

Haha. Is that even possible?

"Is my pillow comfortable?"

Hearing a voice from the door, Eric turned his head. He saw Juyeon leaning on the door frame with a cup of white coffee in his grip. Eric who was caught red-handed could only grin to the elder man.

Juyeon chuckled, then walked closer to Eric and put the cup on the desk. He then stood in front of Eric and stared at the teenager's face half hidden behind the pillow.

"Are you that excited?" Juyeon asked again, bend down to adjust his height with Eric's eyes. His hand pulling on the part of the pillow that covered the younger's nose and mouth.

Eric still didn't answer and just grinned embarrassingly.  

Juyeon gulped, no idea why his body moved on its own.

His lips met again with Eric's. A bit longer than the one they shared at the park. Eric's eyes went wide again as he felt Juyeon's hand crawled on to his neck and cupped his face. _Is it going to be something more?_ Eric thought.

But before Eric could close his eyes, Juyeon pulled away a little.

"You're so cute," Juyeon whispered, causing Eric's face turned redder.

But he didn't care. The next second, their lips met again. 

But this one was different. Juyeon moved his lips on Eric's soft one. The younger jolted out of surprise, but he finally followed Juyeon's move and closed his eyes. After all, Eric had to admit that this was what he wanted.

Juyeon, on the other side, still remembered the main purpose of meeting Eric was to ask about Hyunjoon. But he didn't know what made him distracted from that, all he wanted to do now is to hold Eric and to show that he wasn't joking. He wanted to tell Eric that whatever the younger had felt was something that is requited.

The activity of their lips didn't stop even when Juyeon pushed Eric down on the bed and hovered over him. There wasn't any space left between their bodies. The pillow that separated them before was neglected on the other side of the bed. Eric's arms hung around Juyeon's neck. Then he initiately pulled the black colored jacket that the man was wearing.

A second later, Juyeon change their position. He sat on the edge of the bed with Eric on his lap. Their lips were detached for a few seconds as Juyeon quickly took his t-shirt off. Eric was stunned as he saw the older's built torso, and he felt his cheeks getting warmer. Juyeon just smirked before going back to crushed on Eric's lips. After a while, Juyeon stopped kissing Eric's lips and climbed up to suck on the skin of the younger's jaw. 

Eric still closed his eyes, _"Oh my, is this really happening? Finally?"_

Yes, this will be his first time. And Eric was so excited about it, even though he didn't know what should he do in this activity. So he decided to just follow whatever Juyeon would do to him. Eric didn't realize that his pink hoodie and the white t-shirt he wore were no longer wrapped around his body. That made it easier for Juyeon to move from the younger's neck to his shoulder.

In the middle of that, Juyeon's phone on the table rang. Juyeon was just going to ignore it. He continued whatever he was doing now. But Eric turned to look at the phone and saw the name written on the screen.

" _H- hyung_..."

"Hm?"

"Who is... ' _Lee Sangyeon hyungnim_ '?"

Hearing the name mentioned by Eric, Juyeon stopped. Then he lifted his head and looked at Eric who was looking at him curiously.

"Sorry, Eric. I think I have to pick up this call. You just stay here, okay?" Juyeon said while pushing Eric slowly to get the younger off his lap.

"O- okay," Eric answered, confusion mixed with disappointment.

With bare torso, Juyeon got up from the bed, grabbed his phone and then walked out from his room and closed the door behind him. Eric sat still on the bed. He pouted and started to wonder. 

"Who is Lee Sangyeon? He killed the mood," he mumbled. 

But soon, the pout on his lips curved up and was replaced by a smile. His face burnt red as he once again grabbed the pillow that was being ignored a few minutes ago, hugging it tightly.

_"Omg omg omg, what was just happened??? I almost did that with Juyeon hyung? Aaaaaa, mommy!!!!"_

Eric finally stopped celebrating his excitement. He then got up from the bed to drink the coffee Juyeon served for him. As he sipped on the coffee, his eyes scanned over Juyeon's desk. Nothing special, there wasn't even any picture on it. Just a laptop and a few action-thriller fiction books. Eric smiled, _"Juyeon hyung must really like this kind of genre. It fits him, tho. So cool..."_ he thought.

As he was busy looking at the books, Eric didn't notice the liquid from his cup started to spill out from the cup and on to the desk. As he noticed, Eric started to panic. He turned his head around to find at least a box of tissue papers. But he didn't see it anywhere.

 _Is it in the drawer?_ Eric then opened the drawer under the table and as he guessed, there was a box of tissue there. As fast as he can, Eric took the box out and started to clean up the table before the liquid got to Juyeon's laptop. He wouldn't want Juyeon to be mad at him if he break his laptop.

Eric could finally sigh in relieve after spending a few sheets of the tissue. The desk was already clean. When Eric was about to put the box inside the drawer again, he saw a sheet of paper inside the drawer. What drew his attention was a photo that was stuck at the top of the paper. He felt like he knew the person in that photo.

Eric took the paper and looked at it carefully. His eyes widened as he recognized the person in the photo, as well as the name, and the profile of the person belonged to his best friend, Hyunjoon. There also a nickname that Eric had never heard of, ' _Hwall_ '. Eric was sure Hyunjoon had never asked anyone to call him by that nickname. Eric read all the points below the basic profiles. His eyes grew wider again as he read some certain words.

 _Drug dealer? None sense, Hyunjoon would never do that kind of thing._  

His eyes scanned the paper again, and now focused on another point;

 **Assassination plan** : Monday, April 2nd, 10.00pm

"What?!"

What is this? Why did Juyeon have Hyunjoon's profile data with a plan of murder? What will this man do actually? To Hyunjoon, his best friend? Tonight??

And what is this? Hyunjoon is a drug dealer? No way. Eric had known that kid since middle school. And never had Eric seen him doing stuff like this. He didn't even smoke, how could he use drugs?

No, something must be wrong here. Eric quickly took a picture of the paper. He actually didn't know what will he do with that, but at least it could be some evidence if something bad happens.

Right after Eric turned off his phone, the door was suddenly shut open,

"Eric, are you okay?" _Shit_ , Juyeon must have heard him yelling earlier. 

Eric turned around and saw Juyeon was standing in the hallway. Their eyes met each other's. Eric could see the rigid expression on Juyeon's face who was staring at the paper on Eric's hand.

Panic. That's what both were feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My English still sucks. But thanks for reading :)


End file.
